Commercial credit cards have long provided card holders with a convenient and economic payment option with customer suppliers accepting the commercial credit card. However, not all customer suppliers may accept a commercial credit card. Financial institutions may make efforts, including phone and/or mail campaigns, to onboard its customer's suppliers to acceptance of a commercial credit card or other electronic payment in order to save time and transaction costs for the customer and/or the suppliers.